


SSB: TAS episode 38: Kirby and the Nurse

by JacobLobo805, Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [38]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Disease, Friendship, Gen, Half-Siblings, mention of transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobLobo805/pseuds/JacobLobo805, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: After Kirby helps the Bat-Family to get a criminal, who robbed a bank, he is greeted by a very nice pony that looks like a nurse. But what Kirby didn't know that the nurse had a dark past. Find out what it is? Meanwhile, Kirby is struggling with a disease called: "Panayaku."
Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420129





	SSB: TAS episode 38: Kirby and the Nurse

“Get off me you little bastards!” Yelled a criminal, who is dressed up as a pirate, as he tried to break free from being hand-cuffed. He had recently robbed a bank. 

“Listen right here motherfucker, if you keep your mouth zipped, you won’t be raped in prison! Now goodbye!” Tim said as he shut the police car door hard as the police car drove off to the distance.

“Tim, are you ok? You've been really… Um? Very careless what you are doing.” Kirby said.

“That’s because his girlfriend cheated on Jim with another boy at school,” Nightwing explained.

“Oh, you poor sweet thing!” Kirby said sadly as he hugged Tim by the leg. Then he coughed.

“He’ll be fine, Kirby.” Poison Ivy informed Kirby.

“Well guys, I should go home now,” Kirby said as he took out his Warp Star.

“But, we had just started this an hour ago? Why go home now? It won’t be much fun with you, Pinkie.” Harley Quinn says in a sad tone.

“Sorry guys, if I don't return home, Meta Knight will turn into Panic-Mode Meta Knight! So gotta go home now! See ya guys!” Kirby said as he got on his Warp Star and flew to the sky like a lightning bolt!

“Now it’s not fun..” The Joker said sadly.

…  
…

Kirby landed on a path, not too far away from a nearby bar, as he got off his Warp Star as it shrunk down and he put it away. He sat down on the ground as he sighed, then coughed again. This turned into a mess. Recently, Kirby was diagnosed with Panayaku, a disease for Puffballs that can infect their bodies, the signs of Panayaku are when a Puffball is vomiting guts out of their system. It can kill them in 2 weeks. Panayaku is very hard to get rid of, the doctors can’t do anything about it, no vaccine was created. It’s similar to COVID-19 but more dangerous for Puffballs. Puffballs do not get any kind of diseases, but Panayaku is the only disease Puffballs can get. No one knew where it came from but Puffballs say that it came from drinking oil. Kirby must've drank oil when he thought it was Coca Cola. Kirby had to lie to his friends that he had to go home.

Kirby groaned as his stomach hurts so badly it felt like a 900-degree knife was cutting your guts. Kirby slowly got up and walked down the path. No one was walking down this path (because he is on the east side of Gotham City) in the night sky.

But then he heard a voice from the distance; at first, he didn’t pay attention to it. But then it got louder and louder. “Some help me please!” Shouts out the same voice.

Kirby was about to turn to the corner when something white hit him hard, he fell to the ground as the white hit it’s head on a trash can. “Ouch…” It said as it shakes its head to stay focused. “Oh my god!” It said as it picked up Kirby off the floor. “I am so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going!”

Kirby blinked and got a good look at the white thing that hit him. A pony that has a Light gray coat, Light amaranthish gray and tail, Brilliant sapphire blue eyes, and a medical cross with a heart in each corner of its hips? It wears a nurse's cap (Kirby thinks it’s a nurse) that bears an emblem with the same design as it’s badge? And it’s a female.

Kirby smiled. “It’s ok. It happens to me sometimes… Uh..?”

“The name is Redheart.” She said as he lifted up her hooves. “Hoove shake?”

Kirby cocked his eye, he lifted up his own hand as they shook hands. “It's good to see you, Redheart! So, you’re new in town?” Kirby asked.

“Of course I am!” Redheart said with a smile as the two started to walk down the path. “I came to Gotham City because I just wanted to get away from my old life!”

“And what is about your old life?” Kirby asked.

Redheart looked worried, she looked around and saw the bar. “I’ll tell you when we get inside the bar, deal?”

“Sure,” Kirby said as they walked inside the bar. The bar is filled with people drinking, smoking and ladies dancing. “Oh my..” Kirby said. He is dragged to a corner by Redheart with a worried look on her face. They sat down on the table as Kirby coughed violently. “S-so, are you going to tell m-me about your o-old life?” Kirby said.

Redheart sighed. “I-I… I.” She took a breath. “I wasn’t originally a pony.”

“Excuse me?” Kirby said in shock.

“You see, I used to live in a village called Elko, in New York and… and…. That’s all I knew! I just turned into a pony!” She stomped her hooves on the table hard. “I don’t remember anything else other than I lived in Elko and turned into a pony.”

“But do you remember why you were running earlier?” Kirby asked.

“Hmmm? Oh yeah, I remembered that I was being chased by henchmen. And that’s it.” Redheart said.

“And do you remember how you were turned into a pony?” Kirby asked.

“Um? The last thing I saw before I was turned into this I was in a machine and that was it.” Redheart explained.

“So you don’t remember anything that happened?” Kirby asked. Then he coughed.

“No…” Redheart said sadly. Then a group of henchmen came into the bar with guns and flamethrowers. “Oh no,” Redheart whispered. She grabbed Kirby by the hand with her mouth as she and Kirby went to the exit door. “We need to get outta here!” Redheart said in a panic tone in her voice.

“Hold on a minute! Before we go out, why are you panicking?” Kirby asked. Before coughing violently.

“Those are the henchmen who chased me down the alley!-”

“Everybody down!” One of the henchmen said with a gun. Everyone in the bar gasped as they saw the men. “I SAID DOWN!” he yelled as he pulled the trigger and shot everywhere in the bar. All the people in the bar screamed as they got down; no one died. Yet.

Then a familiar-looking mob boss walked into the bar with his hands behind his back, he had a very serious look on his face. “Agh! Not this fat slime again!” Kirby whispered in an angry tone.

“Who the hell is he?” Redheart whispered.

“That’s Rupert Thorne, the biggest and one of the richest pigs in Gotham City!” Kirby whispered. “What the hell does he need to do with you?”

“I don’t know!” Redheart whispered loudly.

“Let’s get the heck out of here before that pig finds us near the exit!”

Redheart nodded as she and Kirby bolted out of the bar just in time before one of the henchmen saw the exit door. “Phew! That was a close call!” Kirby said with a smile. Then he coughed again but this time, blood came out of his mouth, and then a piece of his gut.

“Eww! What the hell is that!” Redheart said in a disgusted tone.

“I-I… Fuck not again!” Kirby coughed violently again; more blood came out of his mouth. “I have Panayaku!

“Panya what?” Redheart said in a confused tone.

“Panayaku; it’s a disease I have. Normally, Puffballs don’t get any diseases, but Panayaku is the only disease you can get..” Kirby coughed again. “It can kill a Puffball within 2 weeks… I don’t wanna die…” Tears started to fall onto his cheeks.

“Oh, you poor thing…” Redheart hugged Kirby. “There has to be a vaccine to stop it-”

“No. No, there is no vaccine for it…” Kirby coughed again.

Redheart was about to say a word when someone on the bar says, “Who’s back there?”

Redheart and Kirby’s eyes shot open in shock. “Oh shit… We need to get the heck out of here!” Kirby said as he and Redheart ran out of the back alley. But when they reached the entrance of the bar, a lot of henchmen were there with lots, and lots, and lots of guns pointing at them. “Oh no…” Kirby whispered in shock.

“Hey? Isn’t that the kid who helped that pitty, Batman and friends?” One of the henchmen says.

“Yeah, it is. And he has the horse we needed for an experiment!” Another henchmen say. “Let’s get ‘Im!”

“AHHHHHHH!” Kirby and Redheart screamed. Just as they were about to run, Thorne came out of the door with a serious look on his face. “Oh, no….” Kirby shook.

“Ah, well, well, well. If it isn't pink gumball and Redheart Leopold..” Thorne says as he lifts up his hand as he slides down Redheart’s left cheek.

“Redheart Leopold?” Kirby said in confusion.

“That’s right kid!” Thorne’s secretary, Candice, showed up with a grin on her face. “That is my half-sister!” She pointed.

“Wh-wh-WWWHHHAAATTT???!!!” Kirby shouted. “That bitch Candice is your sister?!”

“I--I-” Redheart tried to speak but her sentence was cut off when Candice spoke.

“You see. 2 years ago, my half-sister turned into a horse by mistake, and I had been searching for her for so long.” Candice explained.

Kirby stared at her in shock as some henchmen pointed their guns at Kirby.

“That's why I tried to forget what happened. So you, Kirby, won’t know that I used to work for Thorne.” Redheart said in a sad tone.

“Oh don’t worry sister, I’ll turn you back into a human after we get back home!” Candice said with a smile as she placed her hand behind Redheart’s back neck, as she pulled her into a hug.

+Kirby was about to say a word when he saw a knife that was lifted by Candice. ‘Oh no, you don’t!’ Kirby took out his Warp Star as he hit the henchmen's guns in a single hit. “Behind you!” Kirby shouts out.

Redheart opened her eyes and saw the knife coming towards her, she kicked Candice on the crotch as she grabbed Kirby by the hand again with her mouth as they ran to the left. Kirby coughed again but this time a piece of gut came out of his mouth as some henchmen (who were chasing the two) slipped on the gut as they fell on their backs. “Get them!” Thorne says as he and Candice got into his one million dollar car.

“Ew! Kirby!” Redheart says as she dropped Kirby.

“Sorry, but at least it stopped some henchmen,” Kirby says as he coughs again with more blood coming out. “Let’s get out of here! I think the pig is starting up the car!” Kirby says as he and Redheart ran down the path where a nearby park is. 

“Shouldn’t we use your Star thing?” Redheart asked.

“We could use it but it’s charging so the only way to escape is to go to the nearby park not too far away from here,” Kirby said as they ran faster as Thorne shot huge bullets at the two; causing more damage to the streets

“Blyat! (Shit!) We are not going to make it alive!” Kirby says as he coughs more blood out. Then something unexpected happened, the car that Thorne and Candice were driving on, slipped and hit a pole which caused the front of the car to get damaged really badly. “No time to celebrate! Let's get the fuck out of here!” Kirby says he and Redheart escaped from the car crash.

When they arrived at the park, Kirby and Redheart were breathing very hard. “Phew! That was a close one! We could have died there!” Redheart says.

“Yeah, we could of-- wait! I just realized something!” Kirby said in a shocked tone. “My disease! It’s--it’s gone! My disease is gone!” Kirby said with a happy tone.

“But how?” Redheart asked,

“While we were running, some of your hair got into my mouth and I accidentally swallowed it and looked at me! I am disease-free!” Kirby said with a smile.

“Well, at least we got away from my sister. It’s nice knowing you, Kirby. I should go somewhere south of Gotham City so she won't find me.” Redheart says as she is ready to leave.

“Wait!” Kirby stopped Redheart. “Why don’t you live in Smash Bros!” Kirby says.

”Hm? Are you sure?” Redheart says. “What if I don’t get along with anyone else?”

“Don’t worry, I know someone that needs assistance! I think my Warp Star is fully charged. Let me check and it is! Hope on!” Kirby says.

Redheart has no choice but to hope on. “So, how fast can this thing go?”

“Very fast! Like 25,000 miles per hour! And we are already here!” Kirby said as he hopped off the Warp Star.

“Wait what?” Redheart looked around and saw she is in Smash Bros. “H-h-h-how?!”

“I don’t know, Master hand created it! Anyway, let’s meet the doctor!” Kirby says as he dragged Redheart to the entrance without waking everyone else. When they made it to Dr. Mario’s room, the doctor is not asleep; he is working on his medicines. Kirby knocked on the door and the doctor answered. “Hiya doctor!” Kirby said with a wave.

“Oh. Hello, Kirby. Why are you up late at night? Shouldn't you be asleep?” Dr. Mario asked.

“Well, I was doing some business until I met someone that can help you with all of your crazy patients! And no, it’s not a doctor like you, it’s a nurse!”

“Well, I would love some help. Bring in the nurse here then!” Dr. Mario says as he opens the door wide enough to let Kirby and Redheart in. “Uh? Kirby? That’s a horse.”

“I know. Dr. Mario, meet Nurse Redheart Leopold.” Kirby introduced.

“Hi.” Redheart waved.

“Uh….? Hey…?”

“I hope you two get along! Now I have to go to bed before Meta Knight kills me!” Kirby says as he exits the doctor’s room.

Dr. Mario and Redheart looked at each other. “So…. Would you like some drugs?”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if this is looks shit, my brother and I had some busy stuff that's going on and that's why it looks like shit.


End file.
